dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 41
Lights, Camera, Destruction! is the 41st episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary Dr. Owen calls the D-Lab from Hollywood, California, to complain about the director of the dinosaur movie he's advising on, Stanley Spinoberg, ignoring everything even remotely scientific for "big action" and "drama" instead, like repainting a Tyrannosaurus animatronic with polka dots and flowers. Meanwhile, a delivery truck brings in a new haul of potential props to the studio, among which lies an inactive Helga. On set, Spinoberg proclaims "the Jurassic was boring!" and remakes a Jurassic desert into a ruined city war zone full of explosions, sparks from blown-out studio lights accidentally activating a Pentaceratops card as they he and his assistant walk away. The surge also sparks in the storage room, repowering and rebooting Helga. On Zeta Point, Dr. Z is running Ursula, Zander, and Ed ragged with pampering orders, Seth sending Rod and Laura after the new dinosaur. The D-Team teleport into Hollywood, and Zoe starts seeing famous movie stars, letting their unattended dinos race off. Spinoberg's assistant mistakes the chibi dinos for props and moves them on set while Rod and Laura arrive on Alpha Scooters and taunt the D-Team for losing them. On Spinoberg's film set, a Tyrannosaurus approaches a jeep, only to be revealed as the colorfully painted "caring mother" of Spinoberg's design. Chomp is among the animatronic babies, jumping up and ripping the cover off the T-Rex's frame, annoying Spinoberg. As Chomp and the others run for it, they find an animatronic Triceratops under a tarp and jump in. On the set of famous actor Johnny Zepp's vampire movie, Pentaceratops barges in, chasing away the cast and crew. Ursula, Zander, and Ed have arrived to find not dinosaurs but celebrities (Ursula's idea). Ursula spots the fleeing Zepp and gives chase, but Pentaceratops' attention diverts to the colorful Triceratops animatronic. Then Spinoberg spots Pentaceratops and goes after it with a movie camera to get it in his movie, using Helga and a line of other large prop robots to face it on a set of the Moon. Rod and Laura arrive as Helga and Pentaceratops exchange hits, prompting them to send Terry into the fight to defend Helga. Pentaceratops instead follows the animatronic, sparking a chase that breaks into the set of a western, Patrick roping a scared horse and wagon to join, while Johnny Zepp puts Dr. Owen in his vampire costume and locks him in a coffin to distract Ursula. Ursula finds Dr. Owen thinking he's Johnny, but Dr. Owen knows it's his love Ursula. At current tally, the chase consists of the D-Team's dinos in an animatronic Triceratops, Pentaceratops, Terry, Spinoberg and his assistant with a camera, and Patrick on a horse and wagon. Patrick tries roping Terry, but is pulled and tossed away. The chase leads to a fully furnished studio to film the big finish, Pentaceratops protecting the animatronic it thinks to be real from Terry. Meanwhile, Dr. Owen thinks Ursula's proclamation of love for Johnny is for him, breaking out of the coffin to let her realize her mistake and kick him back in. Spinoberg orders CG backgrounds to amp up the fight as the D-Team tries intervening unsuccessfully, Pentaceratops fighting them off too, but the animatronic Triceratops gets knocked over and sends Pentaceratops into a rage. It defeats Terry, but Chomp rights the animatronic to draw Pentaceratops to him and defeat it. As night falls, the Alpha Gang retreats with Helga. Spinoberg apologizes to Dr. Owen for his previous attitude, but rejects the idea of a realistic dinosaur movie in favor of a dinosaur rom com, the same old argument and insult fest starting up again. Battles D-Team vs. Helga & Rod/Terry vs. Pentaceratops Helga and a line of giant robot props face Pentaceratops. She runs up and hits it over with her ladle, but it knocks her from behind through a set backdrop, prompting Rod to summon Terry. He charges, but Pentaceratops races off after the animatronic Triceratops driven by chibi Chomp, Ace, and Paris. Terry chases Pentaceratops and the animatronic until the trio reaches another studio. As Pentaceratops stands in defense, Ace and Paris jump out and push the animatronic up to help. Terry uses Tail Smash on Pentaceratops, so Rex summons Ace full size, but Pentaceratops knocks him away on sight to protect the animatronic. It nuzzles the animatronic, dropping the cockpit cover and preventing Chomp from being called back by Max. Ace tries to stop Terry charging but gets knocked back again, and Pentaceratops runs up to fight Terry. Terry uses Volcano Burst and Ace counters with Cyclone, but it's too weak to break through and the blowback knocks the animatronic over, spilling Chomp out. Seeing its "love" down, Pentaceratops goes into a rage and launches Terry through the ceiling; Rod and Laura retreat. It prepares to trample Ace until Chomp is summoned and rights the animatronic, pretending to woo it to draw Pentaceratops' attention. Pentaceratops charges Chomp, who fires Lightning Strike; Pentaceratops races head-on through the attack, but staggers to a stop and, a tear in its eye for its lost love, collapses, returning to its card. D-Team wins Quotes (Chomp is on the set of Spinoberg's dinosaur movie among the Tyrannosaurus babies, and jumps at the animatronic mother, biting its nose) -Spinoberg: "It's a heartwarming reunion. I'm smelling an Oscar. No one's ever made a dinosaur movie like this one!" -Assistant: "But what about the realism? The mother and child dinosaurs are a different species, and—" -Spinoberg: "Hey, how dare you second guess…the great Spinoberg. I don't make mistakes." (Chomp is pulling on the mother's nose harder and harder) "And even if I did, they wouldn't be mistakes anymore once I made them. They'd be strokes of genius, and people would eat popcorn while they watched them!" (Chomp tears the skin clean off of the wire frame) "Cuuut!! The lonely lost child is not supposed to bite its loving mother's nose off! You miss her, you want her to love you, remember?" (Spinoberg's various lines while chasing Pentaceratops to film it) -Spinoberg: "I have got to have that dinosaur in my movie!" -Assistant: "And what if it eats us?" -Spinoberg: "Then I'll film that, too!" -Spinoberg: "Fantastic! A futuristic space showdown between a genuine dinosaur and a frightening robot. I can't believe the way I keep topping myself! And…action!" -Spinoberg: "Yes! Now it's a wild western dinosaur robot science fiction movie!" -Spinoberg: "What a lovely and tragic story, and I caught it all on film. I better go work on my acceptance speech." -Dr. Owen: "Let's make a realistic dinosaur movie based only on fact." -Spinoberg: "What!? I've already decided on making a dinosaur comedy romance! Pure box office magic." New Cards *Pentaceratops dinosaur card Trivia *Mistaken name for Helga: Hilda (by Zoe). *Many "celebrities" in this episode are references to real-world celebrities: Stanley Spinoberg (Stephen Spielberg), Johnny Zepp (Johnny Depp), and George Looney (George Clooney). *Among Spinoberg's listed movies are clear spoofs of Spielberg movies: Illinois Joe (Indiana Jones), E.C. the Extra-Clumsy Alien (E.T. the Extraterrestrial), and the unnamed dinosaur movie (Jurassic Park). *In various shots, references, homages, or not-quite copies of various other properties are seen in the background around the studio, among which are: R2-D2 and C-3PO from Star Wars, a Yu-Gi-Oh! duel disk, the Pokémon Magnemite, what appear to be Gundams, something similar to Andor Genesis from the game Xevious, a statue resembling the Green Ranger from Power Rangers, a Transformer, and an astronaut module from the likes of Apollo 13. **Also seen is an Alpha Rocket. *The Hulu version of this episode accidentally recycles about 2 seconds of footage showing the animatronic Triceratops being knocked over during when Pentaceratops is supposed to be throwing Terry out of the battle (at 17:27 in the video below); the audio remains unaffected. **The replaced footage would have shown an early glimpse at the Spectral Dinosaur Battlefield and Pentaceratops going through the animation of using Electric Charge despite not actually using the Move, which can still be seen in the version on the 4KidsTV YouTube channel. Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime